


Change

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logan, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Multi, Roman and Patton mentioned, Trans Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan has helped Virgil in the past, through a modicum of trails and tribulations. Now its Virgil’s turn to return the favor.





	Change

If you had to ask Virgil what it was like to live with Logan, he would have just one word to say.

Interesting.

Living with Logan was interesting, that wasn’t counting the Oven Incident, the Jam Incident, and the Paint Incident either. Logan was an interesting person, an interesting person that attracted interesting people. So in all honesty, Virgil wasn’t so sure as to how they even got here at this very place and time, or rather why Logan paid him any attention. Logan was smart, that was for damned sure, and he was so many more things. Honestly, Virgil was proud to call himself Logan’s friend, not that he’d ever tell his massive nerd of a friend that. He was proud to be living side by side with Logan.

But he was also rather worried.

“Logan!” He shouted from the couch, a slight smirk played on his lips. “Have you seen the remote? I refuse to get up and move!”

Silence answered him, something that wasn’t usually a thing in their apartment where numerous noise complaints had been made. More or less from the Hawking Incident. So silence...wasn’t normal for them, although the silence didn’t stay for long as the sounds of heavy thudding footsteps could be heard from the steps. However, just taking a single solitary glance at his friend, he would already tell that something wasn’t quite right.

The look on Logan’s face was entirely unreadable as he walked down the stairs, then again the word walk wasn’t exactly right as Logan more or less blindly stumbled his way down with the air of a startled deer that had just had a very narrow escape from being hit by a car. Either way, it was something that worried Virgil as his best friend came to a stop in the middle of their living room, completely obscuring the tv show that he had been watching. And on any other day, he would have thrown a pillow at Logan’s leg, with a whining remark for the other to get out of the way.

Today was not that kind of day, however.

“Logan...you alright, buddy?” Even the word alright didn’t seem to suit Logan right now, as his nerdy friend slowly turned his gaze over to Virgil. Just the slightest shake of Logan’s head told him more than anything the other would ever say to him.

“Pillow please.” The words were practically squeaked out of Logan’s lips, and the pale ashen pallor that his face had taken really wasn’t helping Virgil’s pounding heart, as he reflexively handed Logan the bright blue star pillow in question.

Within mere seconds, Virgil watched the frozen in the headlights look evaporate from Logan as the nerd slammed his face into the pillow releasing a torrent of screams into the stuffed fabric that Virgil would have been proud to hear on any other day. Now though, now those screams made him instantly lean back in the couch he was sitting on his entire body freezing in that sole position. And Logan just continued to scream, not even bothering to take a breath or to lift his face from the pillow that it was smashed into. His friend’s body bent over now crouching down as he just screamed and screamed, if Virgil hadn’t been worried before, he most certainly was worried now as the tips of Logan’s ears started to burn a light red.

It was honestly like watching something from the Twilight Zone, but like the Twilight Zone, Virgil couldn’t allow himself to watch it for too long. “Dude! Dude! Breath!” He blurted out, slinking off of the couch before stumbling next to Logan’s side. He was hesitant to take the pillow away, but even so, he didn’t pause for a single second as he began to rub Logan’s back. “You need to breathe, take a breathe Logan! Come on.” He encouraged, that swelling abyss of worry and concern only grew as soon as the screams stopping.

Just to be replaced with the unmistakable sound of muffled agonized sobs.

“Lo?” He murmured, his hand running up and down the other’s other back as soon as his entire body started to shake and tremble with each muffled wail. “Lo talk to me, what’s wrong?”

In one quick movement, Logan’s head snapped up from the pillow and Virgil’s heart twisted at the sight of the messy tear stains that ran down his best friend’s face. It hurt, even more, to witness the absolute despair in Logan’s eyes as he looked back at Virgil, he was hurt that was for certain, and whoever had done it was going to have another thing coming their way.

“I’m a freak!” As soon as the words were hissed out of Logan’s mouth, Virgil felt a chill descending over his soul, the kind of icy coldness that would soon give rise to rage and that protective instinct that Logan had regularly teased him about. Oh, someone was  **definitely** going to get it. “I’m a freak! And..and when Patton and Roman realize it, they’re going to leave me! I’m..I’m going to be alone. And..and..” As soon as Logan’s bottom lip started to tremble, Virgil didn’t waste a single second before he had grabbed ahold of Logan’s stupid tie jerking the nerd into his arms.

He held him tight, and he held him like Logan was the last person on earth and like he would never ever let him go in a thousand years.

“What are you talking about Logan?” He gently whispered, and just feeling his friend tightly grasping onto him, his fingers digging into Virgil’s sweater as if he’d just woken up from the most horrific nightmare he’d ever had in his entire life. “I..I don’t know about your dorky boyfriends, but you could dance on the roof of our apartment at midnight every night while praising the prune god and I wouldn’t leave you. You’ve been there for me Lo...I’m not going to leave you, so what’s wrong? Why do you think that you’re…”

Virgil’s lips pressed into a thin line, even now he was hesitant to use the word, the word that had made up most of his middle and high school life before he’d met Logan. Before Logan had been the first to put himself between a bully and Virgil's face, the one who had been the first to promise Virgil that the word “freak” did not define him. No matter what. And while Logan may have been a little odd and eccentric from time to time...he was by no means a freak.

Logan sniffled, and Virgil felt his already twisted heart turn further into mush. “I…I..” Logan roughly dragged his palm over his cheek smearing the mess of tears on his face. “I don’t feel like me sometimes.” Came the rush of words from Logan’s mouth, “Sometimes I feel like I might not be a..a guy. But I certainly don’t feel like a girl, I just...don’t feel like anything, not guy just...blank. Like I’m some kind of-”

“Don’t you dare say it, Logan.” Virgil’s hissed words made Logan stiffen, but that didn’t last for long as Virgil’s arms locked around him hugging him even tighter. The word robot, was an outlawed one in their apartment, while Logan had done his fair share to get Virgil to see himself less negatively, Virgil had also done the same for Logan. “There is nothing wrong with you, you hear me? You aren’t a..a freak, and you aren’t that. So what if you don’t feel like a guy? If Puffball Patton and that dork Roman don’t accept you...then they are letting go of the best guy I know.”

That and Virgil would be having stern words with them, particularly words that might involve a fist or two.

“Listen to me Lo,” Leaning back Virgil cupped Logan’s face, and his heart nearly broke at the tears he gingerly wiped away with his sweater sleeve. “There is nothing wrong with you, you didn’t judge me when I first starting wearing my binder did you? Did you?” Logan slowly shook his head, sniffling as he did. “Well I’m not about to judge you when you need my help, we’ll figure this out and we’ll find out what best suits you. Got it?” It took a moment for Logan to nod his head, but even so, Virgil’s warm smile rewarded him as he attempted to wipe his messy face once again. “Good, now get those ridiculous pajamas that Roman gave you on, I think that we’re due for an us night.”

Logan couldn’t have agreed more. 


End file.
